koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Nene
Nene (ねね) is argued to be one of the given names for Hideyoshi's wife, who is historically known under her name as a nun, Kōdai-In. She is known for her cherished devotion to her husband, even in the face of his promiscuous love life for creating his successor. An endearing individual whose faithfulness touched many, she helped and housed maidens who were stranded due to the results of Sekigahara. Her Samurai Warriors counterpart essentially replaced Kunoichi's role for a female shinobi in Samurai Warriors 2. Fans voted her to fourteenth place in Gamecity's Sengoku Musou 3: Empires character popularity poll. For the Samurai Warriors 4 poll, she is voted thirtieth. The Nobunaga no Yabou 201X poll for 3-star officers puts her in fourteenth place while her Santa portrait is ranked fifth by fans. Role in Games :"I like your style." ::~~Zhu Rong; Warriors Orochi Samurai Warriors Nene has been supporting Hideyoshi since his days serving under Nobunaga. When Mitsuhide betrays his master, her husband races to avenge his lord at Yamazaki. Wanting to support her husband and her three closest "children" (Kiyomasa, Masanori, and Mitsunari), she joins them in battle to support and encourage them. Although Hideyoshi wins the battle and becomes Nobunaga's successor, Oichi dislikes Hideyoshi's new rule and asks Katsuie to assist her rebellion at Shizugatake. Upon their victory, the Oda clan disappears. Ieyasu then challenges her husband's position to power at Komaki-Nagakute. Whilst in battle, Hanzō barricades the normal road to Inuyama Castle and charges for Hideyoshi. Nene is the only one who can intercept him as she uses the ninja path. With her husband planning to subjugate the Hōjō and Date, Nene decides to secure the sea route for the Odawara Campaign and personally rid of the pirates allied with the Hōjō. With the excuse that he doesn't want to impose on her further, Hideyoshi sends her a letter requesting Chacha to be by his side. Not wanting him to play with his courtesan, Nene comes personally to assist the western siege of Odawara Castle. Their victory unites the land and she celebrates by making a delicious meal for her "family". In her dream stage, she goes out in the midst of Sekigahara to protect her husband's dream of a happy world. She delivers spankings to the "naughty children" in the Western and Eastern armies. Kobayakawa and Okuni help her out. When she wins the battle, Nene scolds both armies for not playing nice with one another. Samurai Warriors: Katana has Nene interfere with Hideyoshi's campaign against Katsuie in the Savior scenario. Offended by his intent to claim Oichi, she cajoles Magoichi and the protagonist into helping her catch him. The trio launch a coordinated attack on Hideyoshi by opening his castle with a battering ram while protecting it from his troops. Once she feels her husband has been punished enough, Nene volunteers to accompany Oichi to the Saika Village in hopes of protecting her own marriage. During their stay there, the female cast start bickering over who among them is most beautiful. Her consent to the protagonist's role as judge is earned once they pass her memory-based trials. She may become the winner if the player states their preference for cute or short-haired women. In the Unification scenario, she helps Hideyoshi challenge the player's hegemony over the capital until their defeat ends the Toyotomi's ambition to unify the land. Upon entering the Wisteria Room in Trial Mode, the protagonist learns that Nene had her life savings stolen. Clearing the trials allows them to find the culprit who confesses to Hideyoshi's role in the theft. After hearing her husband's side of the story, she gleefully takes everything he earned using her savings. Wanting to protect Ieyasu for future support of his dream yet busy with other matters, Hideyoshi asks her to aid Ieyasu's escape through Iga in Samurai Warriors 3. Upon her arrival, she meets Hanzō and supports the shinobi. As Ieyasu escapes, Nene is inspired by the experience and Hanzō's professionalism to continue helping her beloved and three "children". Believing in her husband's dream of a happy land, she continues to support him in opposing Mitsuhide, Katsuie, and Ieyasu. At Komaki-Nagakute, she quickly routs Ieyasu and Hanzō but is surprised by Tadakatsu and Motochika's final resistance. Thanks to her efforts, Hideyoshi prevails. Her husband's new allies work together to conquer the rest of the land and combine their strengths a final time to defeat Ujiyasu. She attempts to infiltrate Odawara Castle the night before their siege, but she is discovered by Kotarō. Rescued by Hanzō, she repays the favor by protecting Ieyasu the following day. After the Hōjō's defeat, she once again makes lunch for her "family" and she delivers it to them while riding her ninja kite. Perhaps a slight goof on her part, she seems unable to join them as she struggles to find a way to safely land. Sengoku Musou 3: Empires has Nene support Hideyoshi throughout his story by soothing Mitsuhide, Katsuie, and Oichi from their personal anguish once they submit to the Toyotomi's rule. She rewards her husband's efforts with a feast and is given a bouquet of flowers as a token of his appreciation, though the latter originally intended it to be a gift for Oichi. After unifying the land, the couple decide to play shogi using their vassals as pieces while surveying the view from the air on Nene's kite. Nene continues to fight in the majority of her husband's campaigns in Samurai Warriors 4, first appearing into the main narrative when Nobunaga heads towards the capital in the Oda chapter. She uses her kunoichi espionage and spells for Hideyoshi as a sign of marital devotion and to also prevent him from cheating on her while he is away from home. Wishing to entrust her husband's dream to the youth, she acts as a nurturing foster mother for Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, and Masanori during the Unification chapter. Nene disappears from the main narrative the same time as her husband. The 4-II Blossom Shower Story has her upset with Hideyoshi for agreeing to be the referee for the all-women competition; Gracia and company protect him from her and convince her to join their group for the land's first idol performances. Nene answers Kotarō's invitation for the third downloadable scenario, personally seeking to free Hideyoshi and Mitsunari from the spell's influence. She is unnerved by Mitsunari's sudden honesty and by her husband's monkey antics, timidly shying away from informing the latter of his behavior when he is freed from the spell. Nene is forced to mimic her husband's speech patterns when she is later placed under the same spell. In Spirit of the Sanada, Nene acts as Chacha's maternal figure after Oichi and Katsuie's demise at Shizugatake. Sensing her husband's guilt for his part in the deaths of the girl's parents, Nene volunteers to continue to keep watch over her. When Hideyoshi and Toshiie die after the Hōjō are defeated, Chacha finds that Mitsunari has begun falling out with Kiyomasa and Massanori and implores Nene to stop them. Unable to do so as she wishes her children to think for themselves, Nene opts to let them decide for themselves on what is right, even if it means that they fall into deeper conflict amongst one another. Nene disappears completely from the story once the government is completely split between Mitsunari and Ieyasu. Warriors Orochi At the beginning of Orochi's story, she is present as one of her husband's guards at Odawara Castle. She summons a ninja ambush to swarm the serpent army entering the castle's front gates. When she is defeated, she escapes capture to one day help her husband. Nene leads her small but independent army of ninja during Warriors Orochi. Using various covert abilities, she routinely defies Orochi. Though she gains the support of various ninja characters, excluding Goemon, her forces are defeated by Zhang Liao and Dong Zhuo. Determined to keep an eye on her new "children", she decides to join Wei. During the Samurai scenario in Warriors Orochi 2, she appears with her husband and Nobunaga's forces to aid Sakon in capturing Kiyomori. She shares her dream mode with Zhu Rong and Yuan Shao, as the three benevolent souls defend Hideyori from Cao Pi's massive army at Mai Castle. She technically doesn't offer any advice for the battle, but she does chide the otherwise fair officers -such as Jiang Wei and Yue Ying- to reflect on their actions. If she meets Masanori or Kiyomasa, she personally punishes them. She also is one of the three ninja who star in a new Edo Castle dream mode in Musou OROCHI Z. Together with Hanzō and Kotarō, she and other ninja band together to demonstrate their ninja strengths to Sun Ce's army. Her personal task in the battle is urging the party to rescue Ieyasu once they have set the castle on flames. After Orochi's second defeat, Nene followed her husband in Warriors Orochi 3. When they are attacked by the serpent army, however, she is taken prisoner and becomes a hostage for Kiyomasa's loyalty. She is freed when Masanori and company come to her rescue at Xuchang. Happy to be reunited with her family, Nene later helps Bao Sanniang locate Guan Suo in the past at Mt. Niutou. She also aids Deng Ai in storming Luoyang and defeating Zhong Hui. Ultimate has Nene seeking out her three children at Shizugatake together with Daqiao and Hideyoshi. Upon being cornered by their loved ones, Shennong arrives in the nick of time and exposes them as imposters created by Tamamo. In another scenario, she and Sun Jian encounter Sophitia, a fellow human and parent who has been fighting the serpent troops since her arrival. Transported to the new world with the rest of the Toyotomi army in 4, Nene and the others are forced to serve Athena, for fear of Hideyoshi being reduced to a hostage. Defying the other humans that rallied under the Coalition, she and the rest of the Toyotomi army catch on to Mitsunari's intention to betray Ares and the Wei army at the Wuzhang Plains. After the entire Toyotomi army desert Ares, they regroup and join the Coalition together. Nene reports Zeus's eventual arrival into their world at Itsukushima-Chengdu, allowing the Coalition forces to set up an ambush for the god. Unfortunately, the god's power proves too immense and they are forced to flee in spite of their plans. She later joins Yu Jin and Ina in overseeing a rambunctious banquet in Mikatagahara-Jianye, which is later revealed to be one of Hisahide's attempts to kill Nobunaga. When the members of the Coalition engage in a large-scale battle at Sekigahara between Ieyasu and Mitsunari, Nene and Zhang Chunhua immediately arrive and force both sides to stand down. It is later revealed to be one of Kiyomori's attempts to perfect a possession spell, but the united Coalition army is able to push back the sorcerer together. Pokémon Conquest Nene is the Warlord of Viperia in Pokémon Conquest. She initially opposed Nobunaga until he promised her that her people would not be harmed if she surrendered to him. Accepting his terms, she then fights as a member of his army. When the protagonist challenges her, Nene scolds him/her for picking on her lord and seeks to punish his/her bad behavior. Nene frets over the safety of her people when she suffers defeat and wonders if she should leave Nobunaga to save them. Once Hideyoshi reasons that Nobunaga would likely not forgive betrayal, she agrees to simply retreat. Her opinion of the protagonist has changed for the better as she happily asks him/her to take care of Viperia in her stead. Kessen Though she doesn't make an onscreen appearance, Nene is mentioned during cutscenes in Kessen III. Nobunaga talks about her whenever he spots Hideyoshi acting unfaithful to her. Nobunaga's Ambition Nobunaga no Yabou 201X Nene is one of the protagonist's constant companions. Separated from his lord during the time distortion, she and her husband work together with the Special Liberation Organization to find a way back home. They achieve their goal in Kyoto but are mysteriously anchored back to the protagonist with each new portal. Nene keeps her husband's spirits high and occasionally chides him to keep his eyes off other women. Nobunaga no Yabou and Sengoku Royale Nene accompany their respective husbands and graciously accept one another's existence. Both women keep their mates on a tight leash, concerned by the possibility of their husbands cheating on them with their parallel selves. Taiko Risshiden Taiko Risshiden has Nene act as Hideyoshi's emotional support. Whether she starts married to him or not depends on the title and scenario. Nene is friendly with Tokichiro in Taiko Risshiden V since he once helped her father. At the start of his scenario, she has no idea of his feelings for her. Character Information Development Wanting to give Hideyoshi a personal support character, Nene was included by the staff. The director wanted to also explore her historical trait of treating Mitsunari as her child. Although Kunoichi was removed from the cast in Samurai Warriors 2, he still wanted to include a female ninja so Nene was adapted for the position. Designers were originally looking to add "the cute mom" of the cast. She started as a darker character but changed when the staff wanted another heroine character. To some of the staff members, she is the good older sister type who always has a smile on her face. Her ninja techniques were made to add variety. Personality In spite of her profession, Nene is an optimistic and cheerful woman who shares her husband's dream of happy unification. She therefore considers every character, be they ally or foe, to be her own child. As a loving and considerate "mother" to her "children", she nurtures the ones closest to her and is more than willing to punish those who she thinks are out of line. After battles, Nene is the type of person who likes to make meals for her family to bring them closer together. She is also proud of her ninja techniques, or "Nene Ninpō" (lit. Nene Ninja Arts) as she calls it, and likes to use her skills to help her lecture her "children" or husband. To others who aren't close to her, she is sometimes seen as an overbearing individual who is scariest when she is angry. Hanzō considers her to be a poor excuse for a shinobi in the second game, but he eventually accepts her in the newest title. She dearly loves Hideyoshi and they dote over one another; she addresses him as "Darling" ("omae-sama" in Japanese). Nene considers herself to be the more responsible and durable of the pair, thinking that she needs to guard Hideyoshi for his own good. However, she isn't too fond of his cheating habits and he is wary when a lady is close to him if he thinks she is watching (in the Warriors Orochi series, he equates her countenance to an angry Sun Shangxiang). If she catches or suspects him of attending to his mistress, she won't hesitate to beat him up. She treasures her three "children" and their own individual talents, but she chides them when they fight her or with one another. Out of the trio, she knows that Kiyomasa is the one who worries the most for her safety and is thankful for his genuine concern. She considers Mitsunari the most troublesome and often scolds him. In the latest title, she is good friends with Matsu and nicknames her "Omacchan" (おまっちゃん). Despite her rather silly disposition, there are times where Nene deep down understands the seriousness of her duties and tries to keep up a positive front for the sake of morale; during Hanzō's scenario of Ōsaka in the third installment, an example of this is Nene having lost many dear ones begins to accept her death with little-to-no wavering, while also trusting Hanzō to bring live on in peace in everyone's stead. Later installments extend this to the state of her children after Hideyoshi's death. During the Warriors Orochi series, she praises Yueying, Guan Ping, Zhurong, Daqiao, Bao Sanniang, and Sophitia. Sun Shangxiang praises her due to an excellent skills to spinning objects such like kunais. Character Symbolism She's symbolized by the words "protect" (護) and "charity" (慈) and by yellow butterflies in the Samurai Warriors series. Nene's titles in Samurai Warriors 2 are "Courtly Maiden", "Devoted Wife", "Monkey Charmer", "Headmistress", "Lovely Matron", "Far Eastern Queen", and "Ninja Goddess" (in the Xtreme Legends expansion). Her weapons are mostly accurate in their translations in that they are all "flying blades". Her second weapon, however, originally states that they fly through the sky. Her Power variation for her previous third weapon allows her to destroy mountains and her Speed variation possesses the roar of an ocean. Her fourth and Unique weapons are named after Toyotamahime, a water goddess and one of Watatsumi's daughters. She is also known as a princess of Izumo. When Yamasachihiko stayed at the water god's palace, she became his princess and lover. After Yamasachihiko left to return his homeland, she learned she was pregnant and left her home to follow him. Arriving at the beach to catch him in time, she then built a seashore hut for herself and their child, warning her husband not to look while she gave birth. Yamasachihiko swore he wouldn't, but his curiosity got the best of him and he took a small peek. Sadly, because he broke his promise, Toyotamahime was forced to revert to her true form as a giant shark and left her lover and newly born child behind forever. She yearned for them back at her home under the ocean and it's said she sings melancholy songs for her loved ones to this day. In spite of her forlorn story, Toyotamahime is thought to endow mothers the power to give birth to children. Since her daggers are named to always be "flying away", it's implied the goddess's blessings won't reach Nene. The original name for her fifth weapon can literally be translated to "Kitchen Knives Heart and Eye". In figurative terms, it means she has the heart and soul of a sweet homemaker, which is a common traditional and cultural trait for mothers in Japan. Her cinematics support the idea of her cooking food for Hideyoshi and her closest "children". Her unique item is the one and only Taikōki (lit. Taikō Records), which is a historical biography of Hideyoshi and was named in nod to his title of "Great Lord of Taikō". Published by the scholar Hoan Oze, the records themselves span up to a total of 20 scrolls, and detail Oze's personal views of most of the historical events. Voice Actors *Erin Agostino - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) *Jennifer Seman - Samurai Warriors TV series (English) *Emily Bauer - Warriors Orochi series; first and second games only (English-uncredited) *Silke Linderhaus - Samurai Warriors TV series (German) *Wakana Yamazaki - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) Live Action Performers *Mai Nakamura - as Nene in Butai Nobunyaga no Yabou and Nyan *Rei Ohtori - Butai Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi Haru no Jin Tenka Fubu ~Kindei no Kubi Hen~, Butai Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi Fuyu no Jin Oudou Shikkou ~Kiko no Shiroshio Hen~, Butai Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi Mugen ~Honnoji no Hen~ Quotes :See also: Nene/Quotes *"These enemies are so weak! Who's feeding them anyway?" *"Mitsunari! I've had just about enough of your lip! I'm gonna spank you so hard you'll be sore for weeks!" *"The audience is filled with lots of good lil' girls and boys!" *"I like you, Lady Nene. You're violent, impulsive, and you don't take orders from nobody." :"Am I supposed to be flattered by that?" ::~~Okuni and Nene; Samurai Warriors 2 *"Don't get me wrong honey, I love it that you're here to help, but I've always wondered what drives a lady like yourself to join the fight? :"Because I love you, my dear. I want to be near you and make sure you're safe." :"Aw, that's sweet. So you're not just... keeping an eye on me?" :"Darling, do you think I'm here just because I'd kill you if I caught you with another woman? Don't be silly! I'd only break your arms and legs, that's all!" ::~~Hideyoshi and Nene; Samurai Warriors 2: Empires *"This is my house. While you're here, you'll obey my rules!" :"Don't worry. Once this battle's over, it'll be my house." :"...What?!" ::~~Kai and Nene; Samurai Warriors 3 *"Look, this is the parent kite. The one I usually use. And four baby kites are attached on the back." :"Don't tell us you want us to..." :"It'll feel good if we all fly together. The wind is a bit strong today, but it's all right." :"Well, I have to work on choosing rewards for winners for the battle. Excuse me." :"Wait, you egghead! Oh, I have a stomach ache all of a sudden." :"I will help carry you to get help." :"Thanks, Kiyomasa. Well then Nene, enjoy the kite!" ::~~Nene, Kiyomasa, Mitsunari, and Masanori; Samurai Warriors Chronicles *"Okay, today is Hanzō's first flute recital! I've seen you practicing in secret, so I know you can do it. Let's hear it!" :"Impossible." :"Oh, I've made you shy. I know, I'll cover my ears so you won't be embarrassed. Now, try your best!" :"Is there a reason to play now?" ::~~Nene and Hanzō‎; Sengoku Musou 3: Empires *"You have deceived Diao Chan! I will show no mercy!" :"You have to show a bit more trust than that, or no woman will ever stay with you!" ::~~''Lu Bu and Nene; Warriors Orochi'' *"So you are the fool who would steal my gold!" :"Your gold? Whose gold was it before you stole it? I plan to use the gold for the greater good, not like you and your... debauchery!" ::~~Dong Zhuo and Nene; Warriors Orochi 2 *"Your trickery is amusing, but it will not bring you victory." :"You're a very naughty boy, and you will be punished!" ::~~''Sun Ce and Nene; Warriors Orochi 2 PSP'' *"Nene, I love your clothes. They're exactly what I want to wear. Even though you're so old, clothing like that still suits you. How cool is that?" :"How cute you are, Bao. I was as fearless as you are, once." ::~~Bao Sanniang and Nene; Warriors Orochi 3 *"So you had to fight on your own? Although, you have us to fight alongside you now! We don't care about the mistakes you've made. We can tell you're not a bad person just by talking to you." :"Lady Nene, thank you. It pleases me greatly to be able to fight with somebody on my side for a change." ::~~Nene and Sophitia; Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate Gameplay :See also: Nene/Movesets‎‎ Samurai Warriors 4 Mighty strike is the same as her Deadlock Attack. Moveset type is altered to Hyper type. Attacks are reassigned. Charge Moveset : , , ( ): : , , , ( ): : , , , , ( ): : , , , , , ( ): : , , , , , , , : Hyper Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , : : , , , , , , , : :Dashing : : , : Like all nimble ninja characters, she can double jump. : , : : , : :R1: : : Joins blades, throws them and catches them. Repeats until meter drains. Finisher changes to her throwing a replica of her blades, darting to another spot and throwing them again. Process repeats twice. : (Ultimate/Kaidan): :Rage Attack/Musou Gokui effect: :Awakened Skill effect (4-II only): Mounted Moveset : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , , , , : Fighting Style Upon initial observation - Nene is effectively a clone of Kunoichi. This is proven true by the motion-for-motion in her standard string and her second charge string; the primary difference beyond that is range. Nene's moveset allows for stronger mid-range crowd clearing than her predecessor. The trade-off as such, is a loss in dueling options, she generally has a harder time singling out opponents. This difference in area damage over localized damage is further emphasized in her Musou. Opposite of her predecessor, Nene remains stationary and sends out her blades in the controlled direction - giving lots of room to breath in a mass - but not the best at killing officers. Overall, she should be used more or less as one would use Kunoichi, as what generally applies to her applies to Nene as well. Players should utilize her speed, crowd control, and take due care in duels. Weapons :See also: Nene/Weapons Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' Incident at Honnōji - Battle of Yamazaki Historical Information thumb|Portrait of Kōdai-In. Personal Info Kōdai-In was a kind and maternal woman. Those around her praised her elegance and wisdom though she was known to have been on bad terms with Hideyoshi's concubines (Yodo-dono in particular). She may have been good friends with Matsu. She didn't always agree with her husband's actions as she openly chastised his fickle nature regarding Kobayakawa Hideaki's hastily dismissed adoption. She took pity on him and acted as his surrogate mother. Other people who thought her as their mother were Fukushima Masanori and Kato Kiyomasa. Her marriage to Hideyoshi is believed to have been one made through convenience since neither started with mass wealth or high status. Though they apparently loved one another, their marriage was pretty rocky. The main clue to suggest as much was through a letter written by Oda Nobunaga. He was uncharacteristically polite and intimate, wishing to encourage her to remain steadfast. In the letter, he wrote: Despite any difficulties they may have experienced, she shared her husband's pride when they rose from rags to riches. Unlike her husband, she did not get to enjoy her family's power since Hideyoshi pushed her into the background. His fascination with Yodo-dono is believed to be the cause. Though she never converted to Christianity, she cared for the Jesuits in Japan. Luís Fróis wrote that she acted with the presence of a pagan's wife and referred to her as "Queen". Other Names Nene (寧々) is suggested to be Kodai In's given name before she became a nun. In contemporary times, it is written in hiragana for simplicity. Several sources also argue that her name was usually shortened as Ne, O-ne, or Nei. "Ne" or "O-Ne" can be spelled as 「おね」 or 「祢」. "Nei" is written as 「寧」, 「寧子」, 「子為」 or 「ねい」. She also had a name privately given to her by Hideyoshi when they got married. When she rose in higher political status, records state that she became Kita no Mandokoro (北政所). It remains unclear if she was called this name during her lifetime. Life and Death Nene was the second daughter of Sugihara Sadatoshi, a warrior in Owari who was also Hideaki's real father. When her aunt married into the Asano family, Nene was adopted by Asano Nagakatsu. In 1561, Asahi, Hideyoshi's real mother, successfully convinced Nagakatsu to marry their children together. Since Hideyoshi came from poverty, he relied on Nene's somewhat higher status to support him. Lacking a male heir, Hideyoshi was additionally adopted as Nagakatsu's son. His other adopted sons include Kiyomasa and Masanori. Nene was unable to conceive children so Hideyoshi frequently visited concubines. In 1568, Nene started to live in Gifu Castle. Six years later, after Hideyoshi gained 120,000 koku at Nagahama, he moved his mother and Nene to another location. After he claimed Mitsuhide's life at Yamazaki, Nene moved with her husband to Osaka Castle. As the newly assigned kanpaku's wife, she was given the supervision of negotiating hostages with the local feudal lords. When Hideyoshi was donned as Taiko, Nene was donned the first lady by Emperor Go-Yozei on May 14, 1588. During Hideyoshi's Korean campaign, Nene assisted her husband by giving advise on how to transfer supplies from Japan to Korea. She communicated to him by letters. Following Hideyoshi's death, Nene gave the eastern ward of Osaka Castle to Tokugawa Ieyasu and relocated herself to the imperial palace. She overlooked many financial decisions and created services for Hōkō-ji. It is rumored that she also disliked Yodo-dono handling her husband's fortune and took a pro-Tokugawa stance. She separated herself from the concubine and went into hermitage. Others argue that the women were actually good friends and distanced from one another to insure the Toyotomi's future. It is speculated that the latter scenario is closer to the truth, as many female relatives of the Western army were said to be taken under Nene's care following the Battle of Sekigahara. In 1603, Nene attended Hideyori and Senhime's wedding. She came with a bald head as she intended to become a nun. Two years later, she chose Kōdai-ji as her final resting place and moved there permanently. The Tokugawa shogunate gave her government protection in 1615. The shrine is the place where she passed away peacefully nine years later. Her exact age when she died is unclear as she could have been 76, 77, or 83 years old. Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Toukiden Souls